


Free

by mybrianisfried



Series: 6 and 47 [7]
Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: A bit sad, Gen, but not actually that sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 05:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybrianisfried/pseuds/mybrianisfried
Summary: A few months after he escaped from the Institute, Lucas must figure out who he is, and what freedom really means.
Series: 6 and 47 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186925
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Free

It had been a long night, with barely any breaks in between, and his appearance showed it, if the mirror was accurate — although it was a very dirty mirror. He looked terrible. Was it even possible to look _good_ after staying up all night? But that was the job.

Well, at least he finally got a chance to rest. He had gone to the bathroom, just to splash some water on his face before he got some sleep.

He looked in the mirror again. His hair had grown out more. It was still strange seeing himself like this, halfway between a copy and an individual.

He still didn’t know what to call himself in his head. He tried to avoid it. For a while after he left the Institute, he was still 6, still who he was for those twenty-something years.

But he wasn’t Subject 6, nor Agent 6, nor any number anymore.

Everyone called him Grey. Lucas Grey. (Not that anyone was on first name terms with each other in this place.) But that was the alias he chose. Lucas Grey.

Lucas Grey — an alias or an identity? Even he didn’t know. 

It had been several months since the night he escaped. Since he last saw 47 behind that cafeteria table. It felt like years. It wasn’t, and he had the lack of a name to prove it.

Months since the night he first felt true freedom, and no name to show for it. Was it true freedom then? That was part of freedom, wasn’t it? Choosing a name, creating yourself, being someone at last.

He wondered what 47 would have said, just for a moment. He used to have those moments often, and still did, but they were becoming less and less frequent. 

He pushed the thought aside. 47 was 47. And he was 6. Once.

Maybe he _had_ to be Lucas Grey. To escape, once and for all. 

Escape turned out to be more complicated. 

_No,_ he thought, freedom _turned out to be more complicated._ There were far more difficult memories and identity crises to work through than he expected. But even with all that, he was getting used to it all, being called Grey, his hair growing out, becoming less and less of a number. He was more of a person every day, more of _someone_.

He could be someone, finally. He could be free from _them_ for good one day. Once he found 47. Together they’d take them down, and they’d both finally know freedom. Escape was only the first step. Revenge was the next.

Lucas Grey could be that someone. He could be unrecognizable, with only his eyes and his desire for revenge to betray him.

Unrecognizable, almost even to him. But not completely; his hair only disguised him so far. He had over twenty years of _anger_ inside him. Anger and guilt and _emotion_. They were almost as recognizable as his eyes. 

He was unknown to everyone, but that didn’t include himself. He knew himself as well as he knew 47.

He had to be someone.

Lucas Grey could be someone.

The man in the mirror _was_ someone, finally. Finally.

Lucas Grey turned on the tap of the sink, splashing his face with cold water.

Lucas Grey was free.

**Author's Note:**

> writing this was an interesting experience  
> i don't know if i'll write more hitman fics, but if i do, they won't be after this point in time in the overall plot. (or if they are they won't be in this series) (i have no idea if that made any sense ghfjdksldj)  
> ah yeah, i made a playlist for the series! although it's just mcr which is on purpose since i went down a weird hitman/mcr rabbithole the other day  
> you can find it here: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6V6w5YwakLf7apxQmdaL1X?si=c069f13f28c24564  
> anyway i hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
